The Lifeform
The Lifeform was a sentient being that lived far before the events of recorded history in the Milky Way galaxy. They were one of two sentient beings known to wield the powerful weapons known as the Reality Keys. Biography All accounts of The Lifeform's history and true identity are unknown. They entered the stage of history when another sentient being known as The Savior threatened to use the Reality Keys to erase the known universe. The Lifeform faced the Savior alone, traveling across time, space and different dimensions to stop The Savior. Origin When another sentient being began to collect the Reality Keys in order to erase the universe, The Lifeform began a quest to collect them first in order to save it. The Lifeform began their journey by acquiring the ability to teleport from an advanced machine. Once gained, the Lifeform began collecting Reality Keys. They started by claiming the Inverse Key, the retrieval of which triggered the collapse of the star birthed from the excess power of the key. Next, The Lifeform pursued the Parallel Key. After arriving on a stormy world, they came upon a large stone triangular structure. Unbecoming at first, after splitting their body across two dimensions, The Lifeform was able to pass through the gateway into the dimension of the Parallel Key. As they were about to secure the key a huge chain reaction was set off and the dimension itself displaced itself. The Lifeform awoke atop a vast body of water. A deep fog clouded the area and the only structure that was present was the damaged remains of the gateway. Unaware that they were being watched by The Savior, The Lifeform teleported away once again. After coming upon a temple-like structure on a snowy world, The Lifeform was informed by The Beyond that in order to use the Reality Keys, they would first need to be turned into a form that The Lifeform could meld with. Upon activating the power of the Inverse Key, The Lifeform was taken to a non-physical realm where they could observe all of the universe at once. They moved towards a bright light that shined down onto the cosmos and after being motionless, took aim at the light. The voice of The Savior rung out to The Lifeform, calling them back to reality. After a brief interaction, The Lifeform teleported the two away from the temple and back to the ocean world. Here, a fight between the two ensued. Despite being able to successfully surprise and mortally injure The Savior, The Lifeform was unable to stop him from activating the power of his own Reality Key. After said activation, The Savior used his power to tear a hole in reality and then released the garnered energy outward. The initial blast killed The Lifeform and surrendered the Inverse and Parallel keys to The Savior. With these, he began the eradication of the universe. Suddenly, The Lifeform reawakened at the edge of the gateway on the ocean world in the same manner as when they first acquired the Parallel Key. This time however, The Savior was nowhere to be found. In the initial dimension, the destruction of the universe marched on, consuming all in its wake. However, in the parallel dimension, The Lifeform returned to the temple to convert the Parallel Key into a usable form. After doing so, they gained the ability to traverse seemingly freely between the two dimensions. As the parallel dimensions timeline reached the point where the battle between the two would have ensued, The Lifeform traveled back to the primary dimension at the moment The Savior used his Reality Key to kill The Lifeform. In a split second of exposure, The Lifeform fired a high power shot at The Savior, killng him within his own tear in reality. However, the Lifeform was still unable to escape the initial blast and was yet again, seemingly consumed. However, with The Savior no longer alive to claim the Reality Keys, teh consumption of the universe never began and the state of the primary dimension was rectified. Powers and Abilities Throughout the progression of Origin, The Lifeform acquires and utilizes several other-wordily abilities. Teleportation By displacing themselves in reality, The Lifeform can move to virtually any point in the universe in an instant. This ability appears to have limitations and drawbacks. The ability requires time to manifest and requires The Lifeform to splinter themselves in and out of being. Shield Generation After melding with the Inverse Key, The Lifeform acquired the ability to create energy shields for short periods of time. Inter-Dimensional Travel After melding with the Parallel Key, The Lifeform acquired the ability to move between the Primary and Parallel Dimensions. Trivia *The Lifeform is the second silent protagonist in the Ascend Machinima Universe. *Near the end, They Lifeform is yet again shown aiming their rifle at the Origin but then the shot is immediately matched by the Lifeform taking aim at The Savior before he gained the ability to destroy the universe using the Origin. *In essence, The Lifeform both succeeds and fails at defeating The Savior since they perished in the battle in the Primary Dimension. This failure would then be rectified by the success of The Lifeform from the Parallel Dimension. Category:Characters Category:Origin